


Security

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Uther is a jackass, parental disapprovement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Arthur knows Merlin isn't alright, and Gwen explains what's wrong.





	Security

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleedforyou1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedforyou1/gifts).



> Written for the birthday of my lovely friend bleedy.

“Merlin probably still thinks I’ve got one leg out the door, just waiting to get out. He always thinks I don’t notice anything, but that I know for sure.”

“Can you really blame him? With your dad going around saying what he does, I’m not surprised. Has he any reason not to doubt your commitment to him?”

“My dad is an prick, traditional, and a prick.”

“I know that and you know that and even Merlin knows that, but I think it’s very understandable if Merlin is still uncertain if you are really willing to go against him.”

“I introduced him as my boyfriend to my dad, I offered to spare him from ever going to his house again, but Merlin never bows out of dinner invitations.”

“Of course not, have you ever seen Merlin back out from a fight? But you haven’t let Merlin know that you really have his back and not your dads in this ridiculous ‘fight’. They are both so passive aggressive, I don’t know where you keep finding these people. Between Morgana, Merlin, and your dad, I’m surprised you’re still alive.”

“Oh god, they’re doing that? For fucks sake, can’t these damn people learn I don’t get that? Gwen, what can I do?”

Gwen points to the bartender to get them another set of beers and pats Arthur reassuringly on the back.

“That depends, how much do you value your relationship with your father? Are you ready to just call him out on his blatant disapproval of Merlin and your relationship with him? Even if that means, -”

“Even if it means he throws me out on my arse.” Arthur finishes for her. “I guess I am. I just didn’t think I needed to.”

They finish their beers and when Arthur crawls into bed with Merlin much later that night, he can’t help but curl up and kiss his forehead. He breathes out shakily, because damn, he’s really going to do this. Not just pushing his dads’ boundaries for acceptance, but barrelling through, with no care of where they’ll be left afterwards, all to please this one man. Arthur closes his eyes to go to sleep, with one last thought. It’ll so be worth it.

*****

The next evening, a grumbly Merlin is being pulled along to get inside the dining room at the Pendragon mansion, absolutely confounded as to why his boyfriend would actually _request_ a dinner with his father. It’s not like Arthur’s had a promotion or anything as of late, to announce to his father and that’s literally the only times Merlin has known Arthur to seek out his fathers’ company.

It makes him ache a little at the thought, because he knows how much Arthur seeks approval from his father and he also knows just how much he stands in the way of Arthur ever getting it again, as long as he continues his “rebellious phase” or “there is such a thing as being _too_ politically correct” as Uther keeps saying. Merlin feels his back tense and he takes a second to breathe and get his features straight for his on-going battle of politeness with Uther.

Today, Uther seems just as annoyed as Merlin that his son has requested this dinner and they spend the most part of the meal eating in silence. It’s only after Arthur finishes his steak, now just scooping up the salad absently, that Arthur clears his throat and starts to speak.

“Dad, I wanted to come here tonight to tell you that I’m sick and tired of how you treat Merlin and I. We are together, whether you like it or not and I’m not putting up with your shit anymore. I’ve tried to, because I want to have you in my life, but I’m not giving up Merlin for you.”

Arthur stops to stand out of his chair. Uther seems to be too overwhelmed by this new confidence in Arthur that he can’t even jump in and argue.

Merlin follows Arthurs’ lead, just as surprised as Uther, - for once they have something in common, Merlin thinks gleefully – and they’re both standing and holding hands when Arthur speaks again.

“I expect that this will be the last time we’re here for dinner for quite some time now, Dad. Maybe one day you’ll come to realise that I do love Merlin and that’s all that matters and I’ll happily start coming again. But as long as you continue your backtalking of Merlin, I’m afraid this is the only way. Goodbye.”

Merlin is still gaping when they get to the car and then he definitely doesn’t let Arthur get in before he plants the messiest kiss on his lips.

“I love you, you brave reckless idiot.”

*****

It’s been half a year and Arthur is at that same bar again, same brand of beer, but now, both Gwen and Merlin sit with him. They are all smiling, carefree and Arthur can’t help but smile a bit wider as he entwines his fingers with Merlin’s and Gwen smiles fondly at them.

Arthur and Gwen have been beer buddies for years, becoming the best of friends as fast and joyously as Arthur and Merlin became boyfriends. Merlin introduced them early on, after only four dates with Arthur, he pronounced that if Arthur couldn’t get along with his best friend, this wasn’t going any further. That kind of got him in trouble, because the first week after he did so, he got to see neither his boyfriend or best friend, as they used up all their spare time to get to know each other better.

Today, Gwen’s been treating them to shots, as she just got the news that her book has sold one million copies.

“So, we’re going to do something new now. You have to take the shot, not swallow and pass it on to the next person via kiss.” Gwen says, all excited. “It’s a drinking game I saw online the other day and I think it’ll be great.”

Arthur is just drunk enough that he grabs the first shot, turns towards Merlin and tugs him into a full mouth kiss, sealing their lips and passing him the liquor, only pulling away to let Merlin swallow.

Gwen doesn’t let Merlin have a break, just hands him the shot and wiggles her eyebrows.

Merlin blushes slightly, but tips the glass into his mouth, then leans forwards, seals his lips with Gwen’s and passes her the shot.

Gwen quickly swallows, not letting Merlin get far and then leans in further and very obviously licks inside Merlin’s mouth, making sure not to miss a drop of her shot.

Arthur watches, a bit flushed himself, but not by embarrassment as he guesses Merlin’s blush was from, but arousal, because he’s never seen this angle of Merlin making out and he’s always known Gwen was attractive but with her lips pressed against Merlin’s, she looks ravishing.

He’s still watching Merlin, trying to figure out how this realisation will go over with his boyfriend when Gwen turns his face, somehow having gotten the shot in her mouth without Arthur noticing and then they’re kissing. Well, Arthur first has to swallow the damn shot, but then, _then,_ they are making out, there is no way this is anything else and as soon as Arthur’s brain turns even a bit on, he tries to pull away, panicking, his boyfriend is literally right there. He doesn’t get far, because suddenly, Merlin is behind him, pushing him with his body, closer to Gwen, up tight, and god Arthur can feel her breasts press against his chest, can feel Merlin’s cock against his arse and he moans.

After they get swept out by the bouncer, for being a little too full on, they all look at each other and surprisingly, there is no further words needed. Maybe they’ve been edging towards this from that first week of Arthur and Gwen meeting. Maybe they’ve all been waiting to be at the right place in life. Maybe they’re all a little meant to be.

At least they mean to be. Together.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not happening anytime soon, but there might be a possibility that someday I'll add the porn to this. If anybody is interested.


End file.
